violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Finał, piosenki (odcinek 80)
Finał, piosenki to osiemdziesiąty i ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta i Tomas są po swoim pierwszym pocałunku. Tomas myśli, że on i Violetta będą od tej chwili razem. W tym momencie pojawia się German. German mówi Violetcie, że przyszedł tylko pożegnać się z Angie. Jade i Matias porywają Angie, ale przyłapuje ich Francesca. Jade i Matias wmawiają Francesce, że zabierają Angie do lekarza, a potem uciekają. Ludmiła jest zła na Pabla i Antonia, że nie pozwolili jej wystąpić w przedstawieniu, i poprzysięga zemstę na wszystkich. German spotyka Pabla i mówi mu, że przyszedł pożegnać się z Angie. Francesca mówi Germanowi i Pablo, że Jade i Matias zabrali Angie do lekarza, ale nie wie, do jakiego. German i Pablo domyślają się, że Jade i Matias porwali Angie, i pędzą ją uratować. Jade i Matias próbują uciec z Angie samochodem, ale pojawiają się German i Pablo. Jade wściekle mówi Germanowi, że on i Angie ją do tego zmusili, bo odebrali jej wszystko. Matias próbuje uciec z Jade, ale przyjeżdża wezwana przez Pabla policja. Jade i Matias zostają aresztowani. Wieczorem Violetta daje Francesce i Camili pamiątki: Camila dostaje ulubioną książkę Violetty, a Francesca dostaje wisiorek Marii. Violetta mówi Francesce o pocałunku z Tomasem. Francesca mówi Violetcie, że ich przyjaźń przetrwa wszystko. Mówi także przyjaciółce, że da sobie radę bez chłopaka, bo obie mają przed sobą całe życie, i że chce dojrzeć, jaka jest naprawdę. Nadszedł dzień zarówno przedstawienia, jak i wyjazdu Violetty i Germana do Kataru. Violetta mówi ojcu, że nie jest gotowa opuścić Buenos Aires i że czuje się w tym mieście, jak w domu. German pozostaje nieugięty. Ramallo mówi Oldze, że policja wypuściła Jade z aresztu, gdy okazało się, że ona nie stanowi zagrożenia, a jej okropne zachowanie było spowodowane tym, że przeżywała kryzys po odwołanym ślubie. Francesca, Camila i Maxi, Angie i Angelica, i Tomas i Leon przychodzą pożegnać się z Violettą. Violetta mówi Tomasowi i Leonowi, że zależy jej na ich obu, ale nikt z nich nie jest jeszcze gotowy na stały związek, i że mają przed sobą całe życie, by zdecydować, z kim tak naprawdę chcą żyć. German i Angie rozmawiają o tym, że choć są w sobie zakochani, nie będą razem, bo wszystko ich dzieli. Angie potajemnie wkłada coś Germanowi do torby. Violetta, German, Olga i Ramallo odjeżdżają. Przed przedstawieniem, Pablo zapewnia Angie, że sytuacja z Germanem się rozwiąże. Angie mówi Pablo, że nie wie, czy powinna dalej kochać Germana, przez to, co zrobił Violetcie. Antonio mówi uczniom, że przedstawienie będzie ich największym przeżyciem i że razem mogą to zdziałać. Przedstawienie zaczyna się występem uczniów, Luki i Rafy Palmera z piosenką "Ven y canta". Oglądając występ, Naty dowiaduje się, że z jej kostką jest już dobrze. Gregorio tnie belkę, by zniszczyć scenę, ale belka spada prosto na niego. Pablo przychodzi na pomoc i, po dokładnym sprawdzeniu wszystkich belek, dowiaduje się, że Gregorio chciał zepsuć przedstawienie. Dowiadując się, co Gregorio chciał zrobić, Antonio wyrzuca go. Kiedy Leon, Maxi, Andres, Napo i Broduey wykonują "Are you ready for the ride?", Naty mówi Pablo i Antonio, że czuje się już lepiej i że nie chce przegapić zakończenia, bo jej miejsce jest z jej przyjaciółmi. Pablo i Antonio pozwalają Naty wystąpić. Po drodze na lotnisko, Ramallo podjeżdża pod kiosk z napojami, żeby Violetta mogła sobie kupić picie. Violetta zauważa w pobliżu grupę chłopaków grających na instrumentach i przyłącza się do nich, tańcząc w rytm do muzyki. German tymczasem znajduje w torbie odtwarzacz MP3 z nagraną wiadomością od Angie: "German, wiem, że robisz to wszystko dla dobra Violetty. Chyba nie chcesz jej stracić, tak jak straciłeś Marię, ale chciałabym, żebyś czegoś posłuchał, czegoś bardzo ważnego...". Do wiadomości nagrana została także piosenka "En mi mundo" w wykonaniu Violetty. Patrząc, jak jego córka tańczy, i słuchając przez odtwarzacz, jak ona śpiewa, German wreszcie rozumie, że nie może odebrać jej tego, co ona kocha, czyli śpiewania. German prosi Ramallo, by podjechał pod jedno miejsce. Violetta pyta tatę, o co chodzi, a ten odpowiada, że są na miejscu. Violetta nie wie, o co chodzi, bo zamiast na lotnisko, dojechali do teatru. German mówi córce, że to jest jej życie i że zostają w Buenos Aires, i że ona może dalej śpiewać i chodzić do Studia, a także wystąpić w przedstawieniu. Violetta jest jednocześnie zaskoczona i szczęśliwa, że jej tata w końcu pozwolił jej śpiewać. Violetta znajduje Tomasa i mówi mu dobre wieści. Mówi także Tomasowi, że podjęta rano decyzja pozostaje nienaruszona. Tomas mówi Violetcie, że musi wracać do Hiszpanii, bo pojawiła się niepowtarzalna szansa, by kontynuował tam swoją muzyczną karierę. Violetta przyłącza się do Franceski i Camili w trakcie ich występu z piosenką "Junto a ti", a w tej chwili na widowni pojawiają się German, Olga i Ramallo. Wtedy German po raz pierwszy widzi, jak jego córka śpiewa na scenie, i jest zachwycony jej wielkim talentem. Angie jest dumna ze swojego szwagra, że zaakceptował marzenia Violetty. Po występie, niespodziewanie pojawia się Ludmiła. Ludmiła szczerze przeprasza wszystkich za przykrości spowodowane z jej strony, mówiąc, że muzyka jest wszystkim, co ma. Violetta pozwala Ludmile wystąpić na koniec przedstawienia. Violetta, Tomas, Leon, Ludmiła, Francesca, Camila, Maxi, Naty, Andres, Braco, Napo i Broduey śpiewają "Ser mejor" na koniec przedstawienia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1